Digitizers and scanners have recently gained importance in the field of form processing and inventory tracking. For example, systems have recently been designed which electronically capture signatures for credit card verification or to evidence receipt of a document or package. In other applications, bar code or symbol scanning is used to perform inventory tracking, for example, to track deliveries by overnight couriers. In these applications, a completed form (e.g., a shipping document) is matched with an electronic data set (e.g., with a scanned bar code of a package or an electronically captured signature). Some applications propose the use of both a digitizer and a scanner; for example, a deliveree's signature can be matched to both a form (such as a shipping document) as well as a bar code from a package that was delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,499 (the "'499 Patent") relates to a multiple page or form digitizing clipboard. Using the clipboard, a user can write upon multiple, stacked pages or forms, with a digitizer beneath the pages or forms capturing pen stroke information; a user interface is utilized to switch a definition of a current page between the multiple pages or forms, and electronic information is thereby associated with a selected one of the pages or forms. The clipboard disclosed by the '499 Patent is suitable for many forms applications, e.g., inventory tracking and the like, since an electronic record (or "instance") of all entered pen strokes is automatically created with the interface being used to select a "type" of form. Used in the context of inventory tracking, for example, the clipboard of the '499 Patent permits a user to both complete a hardcopy form, and to also automatically retain an electronic record of everything entered onto the form.
Unfortunately, a problem with mechanisms having both a scanner and a stylus/digitizer is that both typically are distinct devices, and must be separately handheld. Since most users are either left or right handed, typical operation using a scanner and stylus requires the user to place one of them down in order to employ the other; this problem is particularly acute where, as in the case of many systems, the digitizer is also a handheld item. It is generally awkward to switch between the devices, and a user might be hampered from readily using the two if both are used frequently.
A definite need exists for a digitizing and scanning system which does not require a user to awkwardly handle a separate scanning mechanism and stylus mechanism; ideally, both mechanisms should be installed in the same implement, such that the user does not have to put one down in order to handle the other. Ideally also, such a system should be inexpensive in construction, and be simple to use. The present invention solves these needs and provides further, related advantages.